


The Vegas Misconception

by Whedonista93



Series: The Vegas Misadventures [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Wolf Heart Security services only the most elite Vegas clientele. Cory doesn't believe much in luck, but counts the day she stumbled across Raj a lucky one.





	1. 2006

**Author's Note:**

> This work was pure self-indulgence and while it would be awesome if other people like it, I really don't care if they do or not. I just didn't see the point in letting it collect dust on my Drive.
> 
> Canon Compliant through Season 8 (not very Leonard friendly)

“You always do so well at the tables, handsome?”

Raj nods, mute and wide-eyed, at the woman who had just kicked the crap out of the two thugs who had tried to rob him of the briefcase containing tonight’s winnings.

She flips her chestnut curls over her shoulder and offers him a hand up. “You come to Vegas often?”

He accepts her hand and nods again, trying to maintain eye contact – she’s a full head taller than him and then some in her towering red heels, and her black skinny jeans and gray tank top do nothing to hide her curves and lithe muscles.

She grins and loops an arm through his, casually tugging him along down the Strip. With her free hand she hands him a card with _Wolf Heart Security_ emblazoned across the front. “This one’s pro bono, ‘cause you’re adorable, but you should really consider hiring personal security in the future. Where are you staying?”

Raj points toward the _Bellagio_ , looming ahead of them.

She lets out a low whistle. “Impressive,” she side eyes him, “clearly you understand English, so I don’t mean to be rude, but do you speak it?”

He nods.

Her nose scrunches in confusion. “Are in you in shock or something, then? ‘Cause I ain’t heard a word outta you yet.”

He shrugs helplessly.

Her grin returns. “Let’s get you a drink. Settle those nerves, hmm?” He nods vigorously and she laughs delightedly as she drags him into his hotel and to the nearest bar. She shoves him into a seat and leans across the counter to get the bartender’s attention. “Shawn!”

The bartender waves to her and within seconds there are two tequila shots and a beer in front of each of them. Raj throws back both shots as rapidly as he can and closes his eyes, trying to remember the last time he ate, as the buzz sets in. He opens them and finds his rescuer’s emerald eyes sparkling at him in amusement, her shots gone as well.

Raj hopes his blush isn’t obvious in the dim light of the bar. “Thank you. And I am sorry. I have this… thing, problem with talking to women.”

She quirks an eyebrow.

He shrugs sheepishly. “It’s a form of social anxiety. A kind of selective mutism.” He reaches for his beer and gestures with it vaguely. “Alcohol helps.”

To his surprise, she laughs. “Oh, you just keep getting more adorable. I’m keeping you.”

Somewhere in his subconscious, his manners kick in and he offers a hand. “I’m Rajesh Koothrappali. Everyone but my parents calls me Raj.”

She smiles and accepts the handshake. “Corban Hart. Friends call me Cory.”

He raises his eyebrows at her curiously.

She laughs and waves off the question she clearly sees coming. “Doctors were convinced I was going to be a boy and my parents didn’t have a girl’s name picked out. They just stuck with it.”

Raj sips his beer and shrugs. “It’s unique. I like it.”

“Thank you.”

“So, this security thing,” he waves the card, “you mean it?”

Her expression grows serious. “I do. Confession time: the floor manager at the _Mirage_ is a friend of mine. He called me because of you.”

“Me?” Raj blanches.

Cory nods. “You were doing well, but none of his dealers or security could spot any cheating.”

“I wasn’t cheating!” Raj protests indignantly.

She lays a reassuring hand on his arm. “I know, but that’s why he called me. Most people who do as well as you were doing _are_ cheating. He wanted a fresh pair of eyes to confirm that you were just that good. We make a point of keeping track of the high rollers in town, and you’re an unknown. I followed when you left mostly out of curiosity, but then I saw those two bruisers start tailing you when you hit the street.”

Raj nods slowly. “I understand. Well… thank you. I’m still here for another 3 days…” he trails off hopefully.

Cory squeezes his arm briefly before reaching for her beer. “We usually require a minimum of two weeks’ notice, but exceptions can always be made, and I just so happen to have the rest of this weekend free. We’re not cheap, but we _are_ the best, and we’re full service.”

Raj shrugs. “Money isn’t an object.”

She rolls her eyes. “Clearly. Let’s get that briefcase of yours stowed in the hotel vault and schedule you a cab to our office tomorrow morning.”

Raj nods gratefully. “Thank you. Again.”

*

Raj hasn’t ever hired private security, but snakeskin boots kicked up casually on the desk isn’t quite what he expected. The man is tall – at least as tall as Sheldon, but clearly much more muscular. Denim hugs his legs snugly, and the blue button up under his leather vest is straining against both his biceps and pecs. Paired with the raven braid and dark skin, the man looks… Raj believes the phrase he’s heard from some of the students from the Midwest is _straight off the rez_.

The man behind the desk smiles when he walks in. “You must be Raj.”

“I am,” Raj accepts the hand offered across the desk.

“Cor told me you’d be in this morning. She’s running late. No shock. Really not a morning person. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too,” Raj manages.

“Anyway, have a seat my friend, and we can get started.”

Raj sits gratefully, and takes the folder that is slid across the table to him, absently listening as the highlights of their services are recited.

“All of our guards are vetted and trained by Cory and me personally. Our guards are also what Cor likes to refer to as full service – always with you on the floor and on call 24/7 throughout your scheduled stay. And unless you specifically request otherwise, we’re discreet. Our guards will pose as a companion, a romantic partner, or just another guest happening to frequent the same area you’re in as opposed to standing behind you in a black suit and an earpiece. We also set up rooms and transportation for the duration of your stay.”

“You’re not a very large company,” Raj observes absently as he flips through the folder.

“Nah. Cor and I spent the first 2 years doing every gig ourselves and building up a reputation. We’ve been going 5 years strong now and keep around a dozen guards on staff. I’m sure Cor warned you that we aren’t cheap, so we can afford to be very selective with our clientele.”

“Wait… you started this business?”

“Yeah, me an Cor, after we got out of the Army. She didn’t tell you?”

Raj shakes his head.

“Raider Wolfe,” the man offers, rolling his eyes, “co-owner of _Wolf Heart Security_ with my dear friend Corban Hart,” Raider grins. “Trying not to laugh at the name?”

“No, no, of course not!” Raj protests.

Raider smirks at him. “Yeah you are. It’s alright. It’s a pretty ridiculous name. My parents were both the kids of tribal elders, so they knew they had to be traditional, but they didn’t really want to be, so the rebelled how they could and I suffered for it. And Cor straight up has a guy’s name. That’s what she and I bonded over in our Army days, you know. Ridiculous names. Decided to carry on the tradition when we named our company.”

A wrapped white package smacks Raider in the chest and Raj whirls, wide-eyed, to see Cory standing in the doorway with bag of takeout in her hands. Raj relaxes.

Cory grins at him. “That particular bit is true, but don’t believe anything that comes out of this guy’s mouth.” She lifts the bag. “Hungry?”

Raj opens his mouth and barely manages an embarrassing squeak before he gives up and nods.

Cory pecks him on the cheek when she bends to offer him a sandwich from the bag and grins when his cheeks darken. “We’re gonna have to work on that, handsome.”


	2. 2009

“Do you know any hookers?”

Cory spews her coffee and curses herself for answering on speakerphone as Raider falls out of his chair laughing.

“Cor?”

Cory coughs to clear her throat. “Hello to you too, Raj.”

“Sorry,” she can practically hear him blushing, “hello. How are you?”

“Confused. You know if you wanna get laid all you’ve gotta do is say the word.”

Raj sputters.

Cory grins smugly and throws a pen at Raider, who’s still laughing on the floor.

“Not for me!” Raj finally manages.

“Well then who the hell for?”

“My friend Howard. His friends with benefits tossed him out on his rear and he’s depressed. We’re on our way to Vegas hoping to cheer him up.”

Cory rolls her eyes. “Of course I know hookers. I run a security company in Vegas. And speaking of…”

“No, I’m not planning on really playing this trip. I’m mostly planning on keeping an eye on Howard.”

“I’ll make a few calls.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

*

Cory plops down gracelessly onto the barstool and waves for Shawn’s attention before turning to Raj. “How did your friend strike out with a hooker? Is he really _that_ annoying?”

“How was I supposed to know you sent her for Howard?” Raj protests. “She came up to me and he wasn’t there!”

Cory scoffs. “Well, it’s not like I’ve ever seen him. So I described you and told her to go for the guy with you. Guess she winged it when you were alone.” She practically growls the last part.

“About that…” Raj steals and downs one of the shots Shawn sets in front of her. “What you said about getting laid…”

Cory downs her own shot and grins. “I meant it. I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. Especially not with us living in different states, but… ya know, when you’re here. If you want…”

Raj nods quickly. “I want.”

Cory grins.

“But-”

She groans. “Do we have to overthink this?”

“No, but we do need to clarify one thing.”

“What?”

“If one of us changes our mind...”

Cory nods in understanding. “If either of us wants more… we just say so. If we want to stop… if you want to stop, just request a different guard. If I want to stop, I’ll just send another guard without an excuse as to why.”

“And if they have an excuse?”

“If they have an excuse, I just couldn’t make it. I’ve started taking a few government contracts on the side. Sometimes I’m out of town for months.”

“Alright… sounds fair,” he offers a hand.

Cory smirks and shakes it before using the same hand to haul him in close enough to plaster their lips together.


	3. 2010

“Are you sure setting Sheldon up with someone you found online is a good idea?”

“No, but we  _ have _ to do something, Cor. He’s insufferable!”

“You’re reading Pride & Prejudice again, aren’t you?”

“…maybe.”

*

“Raj! What a surprise!” Cory opens her door with a broad grin.

Raj cringes. “I’m sorry. I should have called. I just… I didn’t think. I just got in the car and drove.”

“Come on in and tell me what happened.”

“Leonard slept with my sister.”

“Okay, change of plans. Lemme change, and then we’re gonna get drunk and go wipe out this new little casino off the strip. I don’t like the owner. It’ll make us both feel better.”


	4. 2011

“Raj is gonna be in town tonight,” Raider calls as she comes into the office. “Last minute trip, but I figured you wouldn’t mind since it was Raj. Said he’s bringing a friend.”

 

Raj drives straight to the  _ Wolf Heart _ office and makes a beeline for Cory. “Priya is back in town.”

“And that warrants a last minute trip to Vegas with…” Cory leads.

“Penny,” Raj explains. “Priya almost immediately resumed her relationship with Leonard.”

Cory huffs a laugh. “Can you talk in front of this poor girl yet?”

Raj grimaces.

Cory rolls her eyes and shoves him toward her desk. “You know where to booze is.”

 

Penny quirks an eyebrow when Raj immediately starts whispering furtively with a tall brunette. “What the hell, Raj? She’s like at least twice as hot as me and you can talk to her? You weren’t drinking on the drive up here, were you? And if you were, why the hell couldn’t you manage to talk to me?”

A deep laugh sounds to Penny’s right and she spins toward the sound. “Cory is a rare exception, girl, and that’s only thanks to more than a dedicated year of conditioning. I’m Raider, and you’re Penny, right?”

Penny nods then cocks her head to the side curiously. “She trained him to talk to her?”

Raider grins and nods. “We’ll work on you next. Car’s out back and your hotel room is scheduled, but they’ll sit there and flirt a while before they get moving anywhere.”

“They’re kind of adorable,” Penny remarks, perching on the edge of his desk.

Raider chuckles. “We’ve got bets going on how long until they get married. Want in?”

Penny cocks her head toward the couple on the other side of the room. “Ask me again at the end of this trip.”

 

“I definitely want in,” is the first thing Penny says when they come back for Raj’s car 2 days later.

Ray grins smugly. “Thought you might.”

“I do, I definitely do, but if he gets married anytime soon, I’m totally gonna end up being the extra wheel in our group back home.”

Ray winks. “If it comes down to it, I’ll marry you, gorgeous.”

Penny makes a show of checking him out. “Careful, cowboy, I might take you up on that.”

 

“You can’t tell anyone about Cory. Or the whole… me in Vegas thing,” Raj tells Penny, still comfortably buzzed, as she pulls onto the highway back toward home two day later.

Penny grins and glances at him from behind her sunglasses. “Your secret’s safe with me, Mr. High Roller. That’s the best I’ve  _ ever _ done in a casino. And I like Cory and Ray.”

Raj nods and starts signing along with the radio. Raj has enough booze to keep him buzzed and talking all the way home, and they’ve both got heavier pockets and lighter spirits. Penny smiles and turns the radio up.


	5. 2013

Raider leans against the roulette table next to Raj and has the mercy to speak before Raj has to ask. “She’s outta town this week. It was a last minute thing. So was this trip.”

Raj shrugs. “We bought a 3D printer and Howard didn’t ask Bernadette about spending the money.”

Raider flinches. “Ah… man, always ask the wife.”

“You don’t have a wife.”

“No, but I have a Corban.”

Raj laughs. “Fair enough. Speaking of Cory, can you give her something for me?”

Raider shrugs. “Sure.”

Raj digs a white box out from the bag at his feet.

“What’s this?” Cory asks, picking up the box on her desk.

Raider shrugs. “No idea. Your boyfriend asked me to bring it back for you. Will you please open it, though? The curiosity has been killing me.”

Cory rolls her eyes, but opens the box and nearly doubles over laughing. It’s a mini-action figure Raj, sweater vest and all. It gets a place of honor on her desk.

*

“Uh, Cory?”

“Yeah. Penny, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Cory laughs. “You’re the only woman I can imagine would be using Raj’s phone.”

“Fair point.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah… no… I don’t know. Look, this may be crossing a line, but I didn’t know who else to call.”

“What’s going on?” Cory sounds worried now.

“He had a date sneak out on him and… well, he’s taking it really hard. Like, holed up in his apartment with junk food and soap operas, not showering and only wearing sweatpants bad.”

Cory curses in a language that Penny doesn’t recognize and then sighs. “Let me talk to him.”

Penny never does find out what Cory says to him, but Raj takes a shower, cleans his apartment, and quietly thanks Penny without so much as a beer.

*

Penny bangs on Raj’s door, trying to figure out when she became the one to check up on everyone when their behavior was out of the ordinary. Eventually, Raj answers the door, bleary-eyed, with a bottle of wine in hand.

Penny quirks an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

He waves the wine bottle in the air. “Want some?”

Penny shrugs and squeezes past him into the apartment. “Why the hell not?”

Raj pours her a glass and then joins her on the couch.

“What’s up, sweetie?”

“Cory called last night.”

“Is everything okay?”

Raj shrugs listlessly. “She’s took an 18 month contract with a paramilitary group. Won’t be home, won’t be able to talk… I haven’t gone more than 2 weeks without talking to her since we met. Or more than 3 months without seeing her.”

Penny’s heart clenches in sympathy. “Raj…”

“It’s not even about the sex,” he continues unprompted. “I mean, sure, that’s great and all, but…”

“She’s your best friend,” Penny says gently.

Raj nods forlornly.


	6. 2015

The rest of the group – save Penny (who’s met Cory) and Sheldon (who’s oblivious) – gape at the bombshell in the sky high heels and form fitting green dress who comes right up to their little corner of the bar and drapes herself over Raj’s back, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Raj stiffens until Penny winks at him. When she does, he spins without breaking the woman’s hold on him and a broad smile spreads across his face at the familiar green eyes sparkling down at him.

She smiles back. “Hi.”

Raj settles his hands on her waist with no sign of his usual unease around women. “I didn’t know you were back.”

She shrugs a bit tensely. “I just got back this afternoon. Saw you walking down the Strip on my cab ride to the office and thought I’d surprise you. Good surprise, I hope?”

Raj nods. “Best surprise. The last year and a half…”

Her arms tighten around his shoulders and she lowers her forehead to his. “The last year and a half has been fucking miserable.” She swallows visibly. “You remember what we talked about, all those years ago? If I said I wanted more…”

Raj lifts one hand to the back of her neck and kisses her, either oblivious or uncaring of his friends’ shock.

Penny lets out a whoop of joy. “Finally!”

“No kidding!” A tall Native American man grins at the sight as he slots comfortably against the wall right behind Penny.

Penny grins and turns to give him a quick hug. “Good to see you, Ray.”

He grins easily, leaving an arm slung around her shoulders. “You too, blondie.”

“Penny,” Leonard’s voice is strained. “You know these people?”

 

Raider feels Penny tense when the whiny sounding nerd starts talking and tightens his arm around her shoulders – he’s always had a soft spot for the girl.

Penny relaxes a bit when his arm tightens and pastes on a smile. “This lug is Raider and the Amazonian looking babe lip locked with Raj is Cory. Ray, since those two don’t seem to be coming up for air anytime soon, this is everyone.” She points around the group. “Howard and Bernadette.”

Raider jerks his chin toward Howard . “He’s the one we called the hooker that ended up hitting on Raj for, right?”

Bernadette’s indignant screech causes them all to flinch.

Penny can’t help but laugh. “I haven’t heard that story, but I think I need to. That’s Sheldon and Amy. And this is Leonard.”

“What brings you all to Vegas? I know it isn’t one of Raj’s trips, ‘cause he didn’t call us and he knows better,” he jostles Penny gently, “and so do you.”

Penny shrugs. “It’s not like I rake in the way Raj does.”

“Not the point,” Ray tells her gently. “You’re one of our people and we take care of our own.”

Penny smiles up at him softly.

“We’re getting married,” Leonard blurts out.

Ray looks at him blankly. “Who?”

“Penny. And me. Me and Penny,” the scientist tells him, looking almost defiant.

He looks down at Penny, who’s turning faintly red, back to Leonard, who’s very red, and over his head to Raj and Cory, who are still practically glued to each other, but have finally come up for air (and clearly caught the end of the conversation if Cory’s sneer is anything to go by). “Penny?”

Penny offers him a wobbly smile and barely there shrug. “Yep. That’s why we’re here.”

Ray can’t help it. He scoffs. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

Leonard bristles. “No, she’s not kidding!” He steps forward and grabs Penny’s wrist, clearly intent on pulling her away from Raider.

Raider practically growls as he effortlessly breaks Leonard’s hold and places himself solidly between Penny and the physicist. “I wasn’t asking you.” He turns back to Penny, and his tone is infinitely gentler, “Penny… is this really what you want?”

Leonard moves to try to get around him, but a strong hand on his shoulder stops him. He glares over his shoulder, intent on ripping into whoever else is getting his way, only to be met with Cory’s steely glare. He stops trying to get away, but he doesn’t relax.

 

“Penny?” Raider prompts quietly.

Penny shrugs, tears welling in her eyes. “He cheated on me, but… we’ve had this on again off again thing for years, and he has a good job and he loves me… and… I’m almost 30, Ray.”

Raider slams a hand against the wall. Penny doesn’t even flinch.

 

“You almost hit her!” Leonard nearly screeches.

Penny scoffs and pokes her head under his arm to glare at Leonard. “He wasn’t even close. Ray would  _ never _ hurt me, Leonard.”

Cory’s hand tightens on his shoulder. “Count yourself lucky he hit the wall, doc, ‘cause I’ve seen that tension in his shoulders before. I promise what he really want to hit is a lot more breakable.” She jostles his shoulder meaningfully.

 

Raider leaves one hand against the wall, almost caging Penny in, and lifts her chin with his free hand so her gaze meets his. “You can’t marry someone you don’t trust, blondie. And if he cheated on you… sweetheart, that’s not love. And who gives a damn how old you are? Fuck society’s standards. You know there’s other prospects.” He lets out a breath before turning and striding out after one last glare at Leonard.

Penny stares after him, confusion clear on her face. She finally manages to tear her gaze from his back and seek out Cory’s eyes.

Cory takes mercy on her. “He hasn’t been on a single date since the day he met you.”

Penny’s eyes go wide. “Can’t marry you, Leonard,” she calls back as she takes off at a run after Raider. He’d gotten significantly ahead of her in those seconds of confusion -  _ Damn his long legs _ \- but she catches him just outside and calls his name before she leaps at him, very aware she’ll likely end up unconscious on the concrete if he’s not aware who’s leaping at him. He turns and catches her easily.

“Did you mean it?” Penny demands.

He nods solemnly. “I meant when I met you, sweetheart.”

Penny smiles up at him brightly. “Good. I have every intention of ending this day with a new last name. And Penny Wolfe sounds much better than Penny Hofstadter.”

She meets him halfway when he swoops down to kiss her.

“Think we can get Raj and Cory to join us?” She asks breathlessly a few minutes later.

He narrows his eyes at her suspiciously and then laughs. “You win the pool if they get married before the end of this month.”

Penny grins shamelessly. She also wins the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenny was the endgame side-pairing for this, then Raider’s smooth ass swooped in and stole the show. Oh well, not even mad.


End file.
